masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalek Surveer
|birth= March 23rd 2151 (35) |death= Still Alive |rank= Commander |class= |species= |gender= Male |family= Lena Victus (Daughter) |height=6' 82" |weapons=* * * * * * * * * |equipment= |vehicles=*MSV Prometheus *MSV Phoenix |eyes=Green |affiliation= * * * |associates= * *Jason Karrde }} Background Born on Palaven, Kalek learned the hard way to fight for what he wanted. His father died when he was 16, and his mother forced him to join the Turian military. His fellow Squad members made it difficult because they were jealous because he was always at the top of his class, his superiors and peers never truly accepted him. They wanted him to perform a couple of tasks, like the "Rights of Passage" that Grunt needed to perform. Kalek Grew up with the Turian called Nihlus Kryik.. it was a sad moment when he died.. because it hurt Kalek a lot because they were like brothers. }} Romance Kalek suffered when his mate passed away but recently he was united with a new mate who is known as Aliah Victus who is the daughter of the Primarch, unlike his previous mate who was just a Spectre. He has connected well with Aliah and has even got her as part of the crew so she is closer to him. Aliah was a Turian who was a Waitress at the Flux Club on the Citadel under the Presidium parks, but then joined the Turian army to fight with them, along side Kalek. Family Kalek and Aliah had a child called Lena , Lena took on her mothers name of Victus instead of her father name Surveer, Lena is a skilled Turian Biotic known as Cabals, she is still young but is actually Taller than her father. Lena carries a sword similar to . She was born on the but when her mother disappeared she went to where she learnt fighting skills and how to use her Biotics. Military Career At the age of 16 he was a young soldier but became good friends with Nihlus Krylik. He built up his reputation on different Ships, including the MSV Phoenix and the MSV Prometheus. Life was hard for Kalek in the Navy, he had a Turian Mate who sadly passed away, a Good friend who was betrayed, Most of the Soldiers in the Navy didn't like him because he was a "Better Soldier" as Anderson said. Battles Participated in *Battle For Eden Prime - 2174, *Battle For The Citadel - 2184 *Battle For Earth - 2186, *Battle For Palaven - 2186, *Battle For Menae - 2186, *Battle For Rannoch - 2186, *Reaper War - 2186, *Geth War - 2186 'Omega - Shadowzone' During his time away from the army Kalek went Rogue and stayed on Omega, he took on the name as Shadow, and each of his Areas of Battle he called Shadowzones, Kalek took out loads of gang members and even had Aria put a price on his head, Lena knew who Shadow was and told Aria to take the price off his head in replacement of her service. For a couple of months Shadow and Archangel worked together taking out mercs but then Kalek decided he was going to go somewhere else. It is unknown to why he chose the name Shadow or why he stayed on Omega for months but all is known is he is still alive. Weapon Proficiencies * * * * * Abilities Omni-Shocker What Kalek calls an Omni-Shocker is similar to the Heavy Melee attack of the in , Except it can also be used if Grabbing someone, The Omni-Shocker makes Kalek's glow a Bright Red Color instead of the usual Orange, Even the Electrical Ray that comes out to hurt victims is also Red. Biotic Problem Kalek's Biotics have a rare problem which makes them go red, According to Javik there was Red Biotics in his age, Kalek may have had family back in the Prothean Age so he may have Genetic gene which makes his Biotics have a Red Color instead of Purple. It is Unknown why he has Red Biotics but Legion thinks that Mordin Solus may know the answer to his Biotic Problem. Known Associates * *Friendly Geth Prime *Jason Karrde * * * * * *Lena Victus *Warlord Karrod *Talsi'Orah Ships MSV Phoenix Was a Old Turian Cruiser that Commander Kalek Controlled, It was Later destroyed on Bekenstein but Kalek had recovered a ship that has been in his family for Generations. the MSV Prometheus MSV Prometheus Built in 2121 CE the MSV Prometheus was a Cruiser class ship used by the Turians and Commanded by Kalek Surveer, the ship and it's crew were pronounced Missing in Action in the Year 2169 CE and was classed as a Ghost ship until it was sighted in the year 2172 CE by C-Sec. }} Kalek Surveer served as part of Shepard's crew during the Reaper War and assisted in the Battle For Earth, Kalek left his ship the MSV Prometheus in the hands of some more needed Turian Soldiers, the fate of the Prometheus is unknown. On the Normandy he served as a valuable crew member and occasionally helped with "Calibrating" to which they both enjoy. Kalek is usually in the War Room observing the War Assets. Conversations: Garrus and Kalek when Kalek First comes aboard the Normandy Kalek: "This is a wonderful Ship, crazy to thing Us and the Humans were once enemies but now on a Human-Turian Designed Ship" Garrus: "Yes with a gun battery that needs Calibrating" Kalek: "I always heard you had a thing for Calibrating" Garrus: "It's like a Vacation not needing to kill a damn Reaper and just Calibrate a gun to make sure it can kill a Reaper" Kalek: "I'll leave you to your Calibrating, maybe i'll stop by and assist" Kalek and Lena on their Reunion Kalek: "So how have you been all these years? I tried to find you." Lena: "I've been ok, seeing as I'm alive. You must not have been looking hard enough." Kalek: "When I last saw you you were just a little girl, look at you now, you look just like your mother, you know that right" Lena: "Well that's good I guess, When I last saw you you were on Menae with General Corinthus" Kalek: "You were there?" Lena: "Yes, I was using a Krysae Sniper Rifle on the top of a small mountain" Kalek: "That was you? You have a good shot" Lena: "Thank you, hopefully we can have more days like this, I liked it." Kalek: "You can always come aboard the Prometheus." Lena: "You found the ship?" Kalek: "Yes on Bekenstein." Lena: "I knew it, well I... I have to go, duty calls, I'll miss you... dad" Kalek: "I'll miss you too... Lena" Notes - Admin and Character *I used Nihlus Kryik as a template for this Character but worked on it. **I used Nihlus because he stood out more and I liked how he looked *Kalek Surveer is one of my Role Play accounts, another being Lena Victus. *I'm still expanding on ideas with Kalek, some of the recent edits have been inspired by Role Play, like Jason Karrde being a known associate, Jason is one of the Many RP friends I have and we RP a lot. *The MSV Prometheus is just a Made up Ship and the name came to me because for some reason i had Prometheus in my head. *Kalek Surveer is a mix between a Soldier and a Sentinel I decided to put his class as Turian Guardian. *Kalek Surveer page on this website is never finished. Category:Turians Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:CommanderSurveer Category:Leaders Category:Alliance Fleet Category:Spectre Category:Commander Category:Father Category:Sentinel Category:Guardian Category:Role Player Category:Role Play